Dark Venomous Urges
by DarkMarvelDC
Summary: Black Manta is loose in Atlantean territory. Queen Mera hunts for him in forbidden waters. An encounter with a rare sea-creature brings dark desires bubbling to the surface.


_AN: If you enjoy my work and want to see more of it more often, show your support on my . You can find me under the penname "_ _ **DarkOverlordGuy**_ _"._

* * *

Hunting was not the high-octane thrill many made it out to be. Hunting required patience. It required concentration. Above all, it required a clear head. So Mera cut off communications with her support team. She didn't need them speaking into her ear every few moments. It was distracting. And perhaps annoying as well. Arthur, bless his brave soul, wouldn't appreciate her disregard for protocol, Mera knew. But she was Queen of Atlantis. She knew how to take care of herself.

Darting through the warm waters of the shallow (for her, at least) pacific depths, Mera came upon her destination: The Pink Reef. A beautiful natural structure, certainly, but also wild and untamed. Stretching before her along the sandy ocean floor, the mighty body of coral sat both proud and passive. Mera saw all manners of creatures swimming and floating about. Fish, eels, the odd crab, many of which were of species unknown to the surface dwellers. And the would remain so. These were protected waters.

That meant Mera has all the more reason to bring her hunt to a swift close. There was something here that didn't belong. Or rather, someone. Someone who thought they could use this sacred place to hide from Atlantean justice. Mera's prey would almost certainly be here. If he wasn't, then it was likely he made landfall on one of the nearby islands. But those were old Atlantean outposts from back when her people lived on land as well as in the sea. She knew those islands like the back of her hand.

But the Pink Reef? The Reef was unknown to all.

Mera pursed her lips and swam forth. She would hunt down her prey. For Atlantis. For her husband.

* * *

"Why isn't she answering us?"

"I think she's blocking us out intentionally, sir."

Garth frowned. The military vessel was cramped and dark and the crew he had been assigned were green as can be. This mission had long ago worked through his last nerve. And now Mera was going off on her own.

"Intentionally?" He repeated, visibly baffled. He ran his fingers through his dark hair. "She knows Black Manta is dangerous. Why is she being so reckless?"

"Only the Queen can answer that, sir."

"Do we still have a lock on her tracker?"

The young ensign winced. "We lost connection a moment ago."

Garth exhaled through his nose. "Fantastic. Do you at least know where she was heading?"

"Last we checked she was moving towards the Pink Reef, Sir."

The young man known as Aqualad cursed under his breath. Only Atlantean royalty could enter sacred territory like the Reef.

Mera was truly on her own. And beyond that, the Reef was home to all sorts of unknown creatures. If Black Manta wasn't enough...

* * *

The creature that strung her was an odd one. It was indeed beautiful, colored red and white and pink, gliding through the water so gracefully it was almost hypnotic. It moved about, this way and that way, as if it was dancing. It looked like both a fish and an eel with a long body, gorgeous fins, and dark eyes that seemed to pierce deep into Mera's heart. Stupidly, she reached out to touch it...

She hadn't seen the stinger until it lashed out at her, lightning fast. She had felt it, too. Like a hot needle sinking into her skin. It must have been strong for it cut right through her green scale suit, leaving a thin, fresh red line across the top of her forearm. There was no blood. Only a sharp pain followed by a numbness. But even that quickly faded, replaced by a warm sensation that spread throughout her arm.

If it was poison, Mera was not worried. Atlanteans held a hardy resistance to any and all poisons, especially those of sea-dwelling creatures. If anything, she would feel mild discomfort for a time. She took last glance at the creature, watching it swim deeper into the reef, before turning her eyes back on her fresh "wound".

It was then that a dark mass shot out from the darkness. Mera had not been prepared and an instant later the much reviled arch-nemesis of her husband had her pinned to a wall. Blood-red optics glowed in the water, Black Manta's armored form engulfing her in shadow as he pressed his gauntlet into her exposed neck.

"The King of Atlantis sends his wife to fight me?" He spoke, low and calm with venom sizzling just beneath. "I'm insulted. But not surprised."

Mera squirmed in his grasp. He was not atlantean, but he was strong. Stronger than her. Mera could feel her cheeks grow warm. Her heart was racing. It was embarrassing that he captured her so easily. So easily...

"Vile villain!" Mera cried through bared teeth. "Kill me and there will be no mercy for you!"

Black Manta said nothing as a long, sharp blade extended from his other gauntlet. He made sure the captive queen saw her reflection in the flat of the blade before aiming it at her pretty face...

It was then that another one of the fish-eels swam by. This one was larger than the one that stung Mera and colored only red and pink. It came so swiftly that Black Manta couldn't stop it, stinging the villain like Mera had been. The man grunted as the stinger lashed out, striking him in the upper back. The blade retracted into his gauntlet as he reached back to swipe at the fish-eel, but the creature darted away as quickly as it appeared. Black Manta's grip loosened and Mera found herself floating free once more. She had the perfect opening to attack.

...And yet she stayed her hand.

Her heart was pounding against her chest. She took deep breaths, feeling a powerful warmth spread all across her body. Her suit felt tight on her body, constricting, imprisoning, the scales feeling... odd against her skin.

Black Manta turned back to her, groaning, his body tense, ready for battle. The red eyes of his helm shined warmly through the water. "What... What is this? Poison?"

Mera breathed in, bringing a hand to her face. The sensation of her skin, the warmth... she sighed, biting her lip as her hand trailed down, down, down...

"Poison? No... I don't think..."

The Queen of Atlantis leaned back against the coral wall that Manta had pinned her against mere moments before. Her hands travelled further down her suited body, slowly running down to where her legs met her hips...

"You got stung, too." She heard Black Manta say. It was not a question, but an observation. His voice... deep and commanding. Masculine. _Dangerous_. He sounded calm like before, but there was something else... Something frothing beneath, like he was holding something back.

" _Yes..._ " Mera breathed out, a smile tugging at her full red lips. The warmth felt good now. Wonderful. A delicious heat blooming in her lower belly.

Hot. So hot.

Black Manta was a villain. A vile, evil man. Her King's nemesis. Her husband's nemesis. He was dangerous. His armor looked imposing. Threatening. He could hold her down easily. She knew he could. He was strong, stronger than her. He had a voice to match. A deep voice. An angry voice. And Black Manta himself? He was big. Tall. She could tell even underwater. Black Manta was a big, strong man. Her husband's greatest enemy. _Dangerous._

It wasn't poison, Mera realized then. Her mind was growing fuzzier by the moment, quickly being overtaken by thoughts a queen should not have, but she had enough control to remember that the odd creature that stung her wasn't an oddity at all. She knew what it was all along, she just hadn't remembered. It was the Goddess Fish, the symbol of the patron of love and marriage. And the fast-working venom... was often used as an aphrodisiac.

Queen Mera of Atlantis moaned. Black Manta swam closer.

* * *

They didn't stay in the Reef. Black Manta took her to the closest land. A small island. A few square miles of sand and trees. It was midday when the two of them made landfall.

Even with water dripping down her body, Mera felt hot. She felt an impossible need. A hunger. She needed to be touched. To be held. And her suit was only getting in the way of that. Stripping away the green material, she moved up the beach. Mera breathed deeply as she felt her skin meet open air, her nipples hard and ready for a man's mouth.

Her man was close behind her. She could hear him following closely, grunting as he let armor pieces drop uselessly onto the sand. Mera was almost completely nude now, kicking her suit away near a small boulder. Smiling happily as she reached the tree-line, Mera tossed her golden crown near a bush where it was near instantly forgotten. Her cunt was dripping. Her body ached.

Mera turned to face her man only for him to pin her to a palm tree, his lips finding hers. They said nothing, melting into the embrace with a forbidden passion. She kissed him hungrily, moaning as he ran his hands through her mane of red hair. She felt him, how strong he was, the hard muscles, the imposing masculine frame, the exotic dark skin. It was intoxicating.

When he finally pulled away, Mera was gasping for air. He attacked her neck, his ravenous mouth laying claim to her pale, vulnerable skin. Then he travelled lower. "Yes..." Mera hissed, whimpering as Black Manta's mouth found her breasts. She had big, pale breasts. Tits that practically spilled out of her suit. A married pair of tits. And now they belonged to a supervillain. Black Manta squeezed them in his hands, milky flesh spilling over his dark fingers. He sucked on them, sucked on her hard nipples, took them gently between his teeth. Mera cooed as he bit down, lashing his tongue over them, running his tongue all over her big white tits. "That's it... Suck them..."

Manta groaned and pulled away. Mera whined but he silenced her with another kiss. She felt him poke her and she whined at that too. She reached down, slender fingers closing around him. He grunted again but she pushed her tongue into his mouth. She smiled into the kiss, happy at her great fortune. He was big. Very big. Bigger than her husband. But Mera only felt joy. The venom was clouding her mind, making her think and feel and do things a queen should not.

There was no guilt. No shame. Only pleasure.

She stroked him, pumping her soft hands along the impressive length. Manta rested his head on her shoulder, groaning as she leisurely jacked him off. She stopped then, smiling as she put her red lips to his ear. "Follow me," She said.

She led him into a cave. Mera knew these islands like the back of her hand. This one most of all. It was by pure luck that Manta had chosen this island in particular. The island she and Arthur used for their honeymoon.

The cave soon gave way to familiar atlantean architecture. Carved pillars, stone floors, and a great big royal bedchambers. Where kings and queens retired to consummate their marriages.

Queen Mera postured herself on bed, crawling forward onto the bedding on her hands and knees. She cast a heated gaze over her shoulder.

Her man stood naked and proud a distance behind her. He was tall and dark, exotically so, his umber brown skin pulled taut over powerful muscles. His manhood hung low between his legs, thick and darkly imposing. It twitched slightly, his blood pumping hotly through his veins. He was so different from Arthur. And Mera wanted him. She shook her behind at him, teasingly.

"I'm feel warm," She moaned, her fingers reaching down to play with her dripping cunt. "But so _cold._ I need someone to hold me. _Be my king tonight..._ "

Black Manta's massive cock throbbed between his legs, visibly twitching as it swayed heavily. Mera could see a stream of precum drip down from the swollen head. Her mouth watered at the sight. He looked at her like she was a piece of meat. Vulnerable. And she liked that.

Wordlessly, her king descended upon her.

* * *

Mera screamed. It was a good scream.

Black Manta hadn't wasted time. They were both far too horny for foreplay so he started fucking her well and good. His big black cock split her apart, filling her dripping pussy so completely that the Queen of Atlantis wondered why she hadn't done this ages ago. And then he began to rail her, brutishly hammering her into the bed with abandon. She wasn't royalty to him, just a tight, wet hole to fuck.

He had a grip on the back of her neck, pushing her face down into the bed with her wide hips and bubble butt raised up to face his assault head-on. She could not withstand him as was evident by her lustful cries, but nevertheless she bravely put up a valiant front against his violent thrusts.

She felt him fuck into her, his massive cock sinking deep, deep inside her. She felt him strike her core, slamming home like a battering ram. Again and again and again and again and again.

"Oh fuck! **Oh fuck!** "

Her tits hung down from her body, swaying like pale utters. He reached down with his other hand to grab them, squeeze them. Mera moaned as his skin grazed over her nipples, his fingers roughly kneading her breasts like they were toys. His toys.

 _Yes_ , she thought. _His body to fuck. A cock like his deserves to fuck royalty._ _A tight pink cunt for a big fucking cock. A big black fucking cock._

His thrusts grew savage as if he was reading her thoughts. Black Manta moved his grip to her wide, birthing hips, dark fingers sinking into her soft skin as he pounded her sweet cunt. "Fuck," He hissed, slapping an open palm down the swell of her perfect rear. Mera made a sound. A happy sound. So he did it again, slapping down _hard_ on her ass. Her pale flesh jiggled deliciously, she could feel it.

Manta growled and upped his pace, impossible as it may seem. Mera made fists in the bedsheets, nails almost tearing through the fabric. She fought for a time but in the end could not hold it in. She shrieked, a banshee cry that cut through the air as Manta laid claim to her royal cunt. She came violently. Deliciously so, shuddering around Black Manta's enormous cock.

Mera had no time to recover. Manta pulled out and flipped her over onto her back. She squealed, her large breasts fanning out over her chest, her husband's arch-nemesis looming over her. She looked up at him with big eyes, his masculine frame eclipsing her view of the cave's ceiling. He looked down at her with a hungry gaze, his length, still hard, resting on her belly. He was throbbing, slick with her release.

"You didn't cum," She noted. He didn't answer. She bit her lip. "Fuck me again."

He made no move. But his cock twitched. She smiled kittenishly.

"Fuck me with your big cock... Please... I need it..."

He leaned down to kiss her and she eagerly accepted him, tongues dancing in each others' mouth. He kissed down her body, her face, her neck, her breasts. He sucked her tits, tongue playing with her hard nipples, teasing them with his teeth. He slid into her again, filling her pussy with cock. Mera moaned happily as she felt him sink deep inside her. The fire was back, burning in her core, a violent flame that only grew with every powerful thrust.

Mera reached up to touch him, to feel him, to run her hands over his hard muscles as he fucked her but Black Manta quickly pinned her arms above her head. He was stronger than her. She had forgotten so quickly. He was so much stronger than her. Mera moaned into his ear, her tongue snaking out to taste him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to pull him deeper, to help him fuck her needy, weeping cunt.

Black Manta grunted, a beast-like sound. He worked his hips fast and hard, the carnal sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the isolated cave. Mera screamed with abandon, screaming like a woman gone mad, screaming to the gods, to the spirits, to Black Manta himself.

"You're big! You're so fucking big!" She was breathless, whining like she was in heat. He was sitting up on the bed now, with Mera in his lap rocking her hips against him, rising and falling onto his mammoth shaft. She was now holding onto his broad shoulders for support, riding the vile villain she had once been hunting down with determination Batman would envy. She looked down into his handsome face, giggling like some love-struck schoolgirl. She kissed him, rocking her hips _hard_ with his cock deep inside her.

Manta pulled away from the kiss, cursing but holding on tight to her wide hips. He was close. She could feel it. Mera gave a devilish smile. She was going to make him cum.

"You're so big... So big inside my pussy..." She spoke into his ear, rocking faster. He grunted in approval. "Such a big fucking cock..."

" _Tight._ " He responded in kind, his deep voice sending a pleasurable shock to her core.

Queen Mera of Atlantis hummed happily. She brought her lips close to his ear, whispering. " _You're bigger than my husband._ "

Black Manta, arch-nemesis of Aquaman, groaned. His grip tightened. She could feel him throb in her cunt.

"You like that, huh?" She teased, thrusting her tits into his face. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked. Mera sighed, cradling his head with one hand while another raked through her beautiful red hair. Manta kissed the valley between her big tits, the feeling of his tongue on her skin making the queen giggle. She buried his face into her huge pale tits, laughing.

" _You're bigger than my husband._ " She repeated, louder. He grunted, louder as well. His hold on her hips tightened even more. He rocked her body against him, faster, harder, dark muscles slapping against soft flesh. " _Fuck yeah..._ "

Harder. Faster.

" _You're bigger than my husband._ "

Her nails dug into his skin. His dark skin. He held her tight in his arms.

Harder. Faster.

" _You're bigger than my husband!_ "

He was so big inside her. And she was so tight around him. He was fucking her deep. Deeper than any man before him.

Harder. Faster.

It was relentless. Violent. Savage. They fucked each other, hard and fast. Right there on the bed. She was close. They both were.

"I'm better than your husband." He said into her ear.

She came, shrieking a word to the heavens above.

 _"YES!"_

It was a wave of fire over her body, a delicious ache that shot from her cunt to the tips of her fingers. Electrifying. She felt him spend inside her, felt his body tense under her touch, felt his cock twitch as it shot long streams of scalding hot cum deep into her wet cunt. He filled her with seed, so much that it spilled past his cock and dripped down onto the bed. He grunted as he rode out his end, winding down with slow thrusts. She cursed through heavy breathes, shuddering in the villain's arms.

He slipped out of her, half hard, slick with both of their ending. He lay on his back, breathless. She soon followed, coming to a rest beside him. They lay there, silent but for their exhausted breathing. Mera felt him pool out of her, agonizingly slowly. She reached down to cup herself, as if trying to stop any more from leaving her well-abused cunt.

The Queen of Atlantis gave a contented sigh.

There was no guilt. No shame. Only pleasure.

* * *

"It's been hours. Where the hell is she?" Garth rubbed the back of his neck.

"Should we go in and look for her?"

Garth clenched his teeth. He hated everything about this situation. "No," He said reluctantly. "We are forbidden from entering. We have to wait for our King to get here."

"And when will he arrive, sir?"

Garth sighed. "On Monday."

Today, most unfortunately, was Friday.

* * *

 _If anyone took a look at my profile, you'd know that the plot of this story changed drastically since I posted the original idea. As you can see, this was no longer Arthur's idea, but rather happening by chance. I feel it was better this way._

 _Thank you for reading. And if anyone wants to share thoughts and ideas, feel free to send me a PM._


End file.
